


Carnations

by mistressofmuses, UnlikeClockwork (mistressofmuses)



Series: AUgust 2020 fics - Kingdom Hearts, SoRiKai [29]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Multi, Pre-OT3, not-quite mistaken identity, though kind of a get-together by the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressofmuses/pseuds/mistressofmuses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressofmuses/pseuds/UnlikeClockwork
Summary: At a local small-business fair, Kairi sets up a booth for her flower shop, Radiant Garden.Tattoo artist Riku also has a table at the fair, advertising his newly opened studio. He gets up to browse through the other booths, where he meets a charming florist...Sora wants a chance to get them to meet each other, but perhaps he shouldn't have been so vague on the details.
Relationships: Kairi & Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: AUgust 2020 fics - Kingdom Hearts, SoRiKai [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29 of AU-gust: Tattoo Parlor AU
> 
> Another AU that I haven't actively read much of. Despite only having passing familiarity with it, I have absorbed by osmosis the fact that Tattoo Parlor/Flower Shop AUs are a startlingly popular combination, and when the two prompts were so close to each other on the list, the ideas for them kind of combined.  
> So this is a sequel to my (very short) Flower Shop AU fill, "Orchids", from day 27. While this one probably stands on its own, it would make more sense to read that one first.

Kairi set out a tray of single carnation buds in individual tubes of water. Each had a ribbon attaching a business card, and she had a stack of full-size flyers offering some more in-depth information about everything that Radiant Garden Florist and Plant Nursery offered.

She eyed a couple of the food vendors across the street, considering which ones she’d have to make a quick visit to when she got a chance.

She’d just finished getting everything sent up the way she wanted when the announcement came over the loudspeaker: “Welcome to the Central Island Small Business Fair!”

That was the cue that people had been allowed in. Kairi’s booth was about halfway down the street where the fair had been set up, so she’d have a couple extra minutes. 

The annual Small Business Fair was an opportunity for any of the local businesses to set up a booth with whatever type of samples or information they wanted to hand out. They couldn’t charge money for anything, but it was always a popular day for locals to come out, and was an amazing advertising opportunity.

She straightened the flyers, and prepared to greet a lot of people.

* * *

A couple hours into the fair, and there was a lull.

Riku stood up and stretched, his back giving a satisfying crack. “Sora, do you mind watching the booth for a while?” he asked.

“Not at all. That is why I’m here.”

Riku quirked a smile. Sora had very kindly offered to come along for moral support, since Riku had just opened his studio. Giving samples of tattoos wasn’t exactly feasible, but he had his cards, and a portfolio of his work for people who might be interested. He also had a few postcard sized images of some of his favorite designs, so that even people who weren’t looking to get ink could maybe appreciate something pretty.

But Riku was starting to get hungry, and he itched to move around a bit.

“Want me to bring you anything?” he asked.

Sora hummed a bit. “Something sweet,” he said at last.

“I can do that.” Riku grabbed a stack of his business cards, and joined the flow of foot traffic down the street.

There were a lot of booths set up. It was encouraging to see so many small businesses. He chatted with a couple proprietors, and gave his card to a few of them, but kept working his way toward the food he’d seen more at the opposite end. He was almost there, when he passed by another table that caught his eye.

Flowers, dyed carnations, were arranged in a rainbow across the table. The display was simple, but very pretty.

“Hi there,” the woman behind the table chirped. “Please feel free to take a flower!” 

She swept a strand of red hair behind her ear, and smiled. Her smile was dazzling.

He picked up one of the flowers, each in their own individual tube of water. He took one of the blue ones: it matched Sora’s eyes. Then he examined the attached business card.

“Radiant Garden,” he read aloud. Then he pulled out one of his cards: “Trade you, card for a card?” 

“Ooh, collect them all?” she teased, but she took the card. “Hollow Bastion Tattoo Studio,” she read, the way he’d read hers. She examined the card for a moment, which he appreciated.

The design on the background of the card was one of his, of course. An intricate, geometric design, with delicate lineart and vibrant jewel-tone colors.

“We—I—just opened,” he said. “If you’re ever interested, I’d love to have you.” He didn’t see any ink, but all he could see was her arms, so that didn’t necessarily mean anything. And everyone started with one.

“Maybe,” she said, giving a lopsided smile. “And if you are ever in need of flowers or live plants, I’d be happy to help.”

“I might,” he allowed. “And if so, I will definitely remember you, Kairi.” He’d taken note of her name on the card.

“And I’ll remember you too, Riku.” She winked. Obviously she’d paid attention to his card, too.

He was about to wave goodbye, but hesitated. “Actually, I was just about to go grab something to eat before I head back to my booth. Do you want me to get you something?” She was by herself, so she might not have a chance otherwise.

“I was about to investigate the food options, myself,” she said. “I don’t think I need to worry about leaving the flowers unattended for a few minutes. Do you want to browse together?”

“Absolutely,” he agreed.

* * *

Riku brought back a cupcake for Sora, to fulfill his request for something sweet. He also gave Sora the carnation he'd taken from the Radiant Garden booth. The ruffled edges of the petals really were almost the same shade as his eyes. Though Riku did keep Kairi's business card, sliding it into his pocket. He'd meant it when he said he'd remember her.

Riku left before the fair actually closed down. He’d handed out as many cards as he’d brought, and was ready to be done. Sora helped him break down the table and tent and Riku loaded it in his small car. 

He was secretly pleased that Sora still had the blue carnation pinned to his shirt.

“Are you sticking around for a while?” Riku asked.

Sora nodded. “Promised to visit another friend’s booth. You?”

“Nah, I think I’ll head back to the studio for a bit. Still on for dinner?”

“Sure thing. Meet you at the studio?”

Plans reconfirmed, Riku left. He didn’t really consider himself an introvert, but talking to that many strangers all day had definitely been tiring.

Back in his studio, he still had to suppress a slight thrill at the fact that this was _his._ His space, his art, his _work._ And considering the number of people who had expressed interest today, he’d have quite a bit of work in the next few months. And hopefully beyond.

A bit later, his phone buzzed with a text from Sora.

_Hey. I met up with that other friend at the fair. I’m helping her break down her booth. Would it be okay for me to invite her to dinner with us?_

Riku considered it. He’d been looking forward to a mellow evening, just with Sora. But it would be nice to meet someone else under less _crowded_ circumstances than the fair. Like that sweet florist… 

_Sure, bring her along._ he sent back.

_Just a quick stop back at her place to drop off her stuff, and we’ll be over!_

* * *

Riku tried not to fidget. He had no reason to be nervous. Whether he wanted it to be a date with Sora, and whether Sora bringing a friend along sank that possibility or not, didn’t matter.

He really _did_ want to make more friends in the area, and anyone who’d had a booth at the fair had some bit of commonality already built in.

He thought of the florist, Kairi, again.

He half considered inviting _her_ , though quickly discarded the thought. Their quick lunch had been lovely, but he still only had the number on her card, and calling her business number to ask her out for dinner seemed creepy at best.

Sora hadn’t been kidding when he said they wouldn’t be long; he recognized Sora’s car pulling up in front of the studio less than half an hour later.

And getting out of the passenger seat… _The florist?_

Sora opened the studio door to let Kairi in. She punched him in the shoulder. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” she said, as she walked into the studio.

“I didn’t realize I hadn’t!” Sora protested.

He was still wearing the carnation.

“Hi, Riku,” Kairi said. She folded her hands behind her back as she glanced around the front of the studio, before turning her attention fully to him.

“Hey Kairi. I didn’t realize you were the friend Sora meant.”

“And I didn’t realize _you_ were the friend he meant,” she said. 

Sora at least had the grace to look a little embarrassed.

“How is the orchid?” she asked.

It seemed like a total non sequitur, but then his brain caught up. He stepped aside and showed her where the orchid sat on the desk. “It’s beautiful. I take it Sora bought it from you?”

Her mouth twitched, and he could tell she was suppressing a smile. Then she stopped trying, and gave him a brilliant grin. “He did. And you gave him a carnation today.”

“So we gave each other flowers that ultimately came from you. Feels like it’s meant to be,” Riku said. He almost kicked himself: why had he said that?

“Maybe it is,” she said, giving a much softer smile. “So… dinner?”


End file.
